babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Brewer
Andrew Brewer is a minor character and BSC charge in The Baby Sitters Club books by Ann M. Martin and a more prominent character in the Baby-Sitters Little Sister series. He is 4-5 years old and Kristy Thomas' stepbrother and Karen Brewer's sister. Biography ﻿Andrew is shy and quiet and doesn't talk much at all. Andrew gets scared easily and can't take much of Karen's stories. He has traveled quite a bit for someone of his age. He went on a cruise to Disney World in Super Special #1 Baby-sitters on Board! and he went to Shadow Lake in Super Special #8 Baby-sitters at Shadow Lake. Andrew is close with his family but his parents' divorce upsets him, as revealed in #1 Kristy's Great Idea. Andrew sometimes has his thumb in his mouth, such as in #6 Kristy's Big Day. A fair bit of Karen's stories involve Andrew. For example, in Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine, Karen made up a story that at a certain time of day, Andrew would turn into a monster. Also, in #12 Claudia and the New Girl, Karen tried to convince people that Andrew was going to grow hair all over his body. Andrew says 'Yup' to everything in #1 Kristy's Great Idea, probably because he was nervous or shy. He doesn't like being the center of attention. Andrew didn't want to be the 'Flower Boy' in the wedding in Kristy's Big Day. Andrew gets embarrassed easily. He is usually the bellhop or the sailor in Let's All Come In. He likes swimming in the lake. He likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He used to taking naps. ﻿ Family Andrew's father is Watson Brewer and his mother is Lisa Engle. His stepmother is Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer and his stepsister is Kristy Thomas. Andrew's three stepbrothers are Charlie Thomas, Sam Thomas, and David Michael Thomas. His sister is Karen Brewer. His father adopted a 2 year old named Emily Michelle Brewer. Kristy's grandmother is Nannie Thomas, who has met Andrew. He lives in a mansion with his father part time. The rest of the time, he lives with his stepfather Seth Engle and his mother. Andrew has a goldfish named Goldfishie and Karen has a goldfish named Crystal Light The Second. Andrew adores his big sister, Karen. The Brewer/Thomas Family dog is Shannon Thomas-Brewer. Pets * Goldfishie * Bob a hermit crab Likes *Crystal Light the Second *Shannon the dog *The word 'Yup' (Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea) *Sucking his thumb (Book #6 Kristy's Big Day) *Toys Dislikes *His parents' divorce (Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea) *Being the center of attention (Book #6 Kristy's Big Day) *Being a 'Flower Boy' (Book #6 Kristy's Big Day) *Getting scared (Book #6 Kristy's Big Day) *Meeting new people (Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea) Gallery Interior Illustrations Claudia Andrew Emily Michelle SS8.jpg|Claudia watching Andrew and Emily Michelle Kristy Andrew Emily Michelle SS8.jpg|Kristy, Andrew, and Emily Michelle as Watson tells them about Shadow Lake. Kristy Thomas Brewer Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|The Brewer/Thomas family portrait from the 1991 BSC calendar. Book Covers Baby-sitters Little Sister 16 Karens Goldfish ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 31 Karens Bully ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 39 Karens Wedding ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 41 Karens School ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 44 Karens Big Weekend ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 48 Karens Two Families ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 55 Karens Magician ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 58 Karens Ski Trip ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 59 Karens Leprechaun ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 61 Karens Tattletale ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 65 Karens Toys ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 83 Karens Bunny ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 95 Karens Promise ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 104 Karens Christmas Carol ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 105 Karens Nanny ebook cover.jpg Super Mystery 1 Baby-sitters Haunted House cover stock image.jpg|Super Mystery #1 Little Sister Book of Laughs front cover.jpg|Book of Laughs Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:Baby-Sitters Little Sister characters Category:The Brewers Category:BSC charges Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Yellow Sun Group